Un amor prohibido
by sakura-chan-haruno
Summary: mmm...es un itasaku ..no hay muchos...pero los que crearon estan muy buenos....esta buena la pareja a mi criterio...saludos y espero que els gusteeeeeeeeeeeeeee...ahh...esta sasuke tmb! jee
1. Capítulo 1: El comienzo

"" pensamientos

"" pensamientos

() acotaciones mias

_Hola_ recuerdos

Capítulo 1: El comienzo

Era un día normal en la Aldea Oculta de Konoha. Ya habían pasado casi 3 años de la partida de Sasuke Uchiha…todos crecieron…Eran las 6:45…suena el despertador…la chica se despierta alborotada por el ruido, tira el despertador, que justamente cae sobre la cabeza de un joven rubio de ojos celestes…este se queja y dice

- Vamos Sakura-chan, Kakashi nos dijo que teníamos que estar en el puente a las 7:00

La chica se exalta, salta de la cama y corre a vestirse, desayunar (como pudo ) e ir con el kitsune que la esperaba

- Hola naruto- Sakura ahitada

- Hola Sakura-chian- Naruto

- Vamos que llegamos tarde- Sakura lo agarró de la mano y fueron al puente corriendo (Sakura arrastro al pobre por todos lados jiji)

- Pensándolo bien…me parece que me apresure bastante, Kakashi-sensei no viene temprano ··u- Sakura

- Si…es verdad- el rubio hace la misma cara de Sakura

Luego de una hora

- Hola chicos…- Kakashi con el libro en la mano (como siempre u)

- Siempre llega tarde!- chillaron ambos

- Es que me cruce con un…- antes de terminar lo interrumpieron

- ¿gato negro y tuvo que venir por el camino mas largo?- Ambos

- "Tendré que inventar nuevas excusas u"- Kakashi- hoy entrenaremos y luego iremos a la oficina de la Hokage

- Hai! (significa si en japonés)- ambos

Entrenaron unas cuantas horas…Luego Sakura y Naruto se dirigieron a dicha oficina

Oficina de Tsunade

- Hola Tsunade-sama- Sakura

- Hola vieja- Naruto

- ¡NARUTO!- Tsunade golpeo la mesa

- Disculpe Vi-Tsu-nade- a Naruto no le salía el nombre (típico de el decirle vieja)

- Bueno- Tsunade se tranquilizo- Así está mejor…Bueno, los llame porque me llego una noticia de…- La Hokage se detuvo

- ¿De quien Tsunade-sama?- Sakura

- De Sasuke Uchiha- Tsunade

- ¿EH?- los dos quedaron como estatuas

- Si…mató a Orochimaru…- Tsunade

- Mmm…¿entonces irá tras su hermano?- Naruto

- Si…y es posible que vuelva cuando termine con su venganza- Tsunade

- Gracias Tsunade-sama, me tengo que ir- Sakura salió corriendo por lo pasillos, salió afuera….corrió lo que mas dio sus piernas y se encontró cerca de una lago con árboles alrededor. Ella apoyó su espalda contra el árbol y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el piso…En su mente surgieron recuerdos…recuerdos que no quería recordar en ese momento

**Flash Back**

_- Sasuke, yo te quiero tanto- Sakura llorando_

_- Lo se- Sasuke_

_- Quédate conmigo…y si no puedes, llévame contigo- Sakura_

_En un solo abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke aparece detrás de ella y le dijo_

_- Gracias- y con esto le pega en la nuca…dejando a la pelirrosa decir una sola palabra_

_- Sa-suke-kun- y hací se desmayó_

**Fin flash back**

La pelirrosa nota que sus ojos se humedecen…trataba de contener las lágrimas, pero era inevitable, tenía que descargar esos sentimientos de tristeza y a la vez de bronca hacía aquel chico. El llanto no paraba, caía como lluvia, no podía pararlo, era inevitable…

Hasta que escucho a alguien decir

- ¿Estas bien?-¿?

- S-si- no lo mira

- Toma un pañuelo- se agacha a la altura de ella y le da un pañuelo

- G-gracias- Sakura

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- ¿?

- S-saku-ra H-haru-no- seguia llorando, pero se calmó y se limpió las lagrimas con el pañuelo

- ¿Y qué te pasó?- ¿?

- Lo que me pa…- levantó la cara, lo miró…tenía pelo negro, ojos rojos y una capa…¡AKATSUKI!. Era al que Sasuke odiaba tanto…al que quería matar por venganza….Itachi Uchiha…una vez Sakura tuvo la oportunidad de pelear con él con su equipo (el equipo 7 + Chiyo), no hizo nada, porque Naruto (como siempre) es el que dio la iniciativa, él es demasiado fuerte

- Itachi- Sakura tenía miedo, mucho miedo…hací que saltó y se distanció de él

- …- él se acercaba a ella

- ¡NO!- Sakura se puso en posición de ataque- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres pelear? Entonces si es así, ven y mátame

- Yo no dije eso- acercándose más a Sakura y sonriendo maliciosamente

- No te acerques- Sakura le tira kunais, las que él Uchiha mayor logra esquivar

- "Ahora lo recuerdo es la chica que estaba con el chico zorro"- pensó Itachi

-…- corre hacía él e intenta golpearlo con su súper fuerza, pero él en un ágil movimiento, aparece atrás de ella, teniéndola de la mano y de la cintura (para que no se escape ¬)

- "Demonios"- Sakura siente la respiración del Uchiha en su cuello y se sonroja…el se dio cuenta de esto y la presionó contra su cuerpo

- "Me estoy sonrojando por una idiotez"- Sakura se sonroja más

Itachi la dio vuelta y quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia…


	2. Capítulo 2: Es verdad

Itachi la dio vuelta y quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia…el la sostenía del brazo, luego lo suelta (Grave error), la agarra con las 2 manos la cintura (Sakura aún sonrojada), pero antes de lograr besarla, Sakura le pega una cachetada y sale corriendo…pero Itachi aparece frente a ella. En ese instante Sakura se tropieza y cae sobre Itachi (XD jeje si!)

Ahí si, la kunoichi no lograría escapar, Itachi la aferro a su cuerpo y la beso, cosa que Sakura no esperaba y quedó con los ojos abiertos como una casa…pero poco a poco cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar…

Cuando termino el beso Sakura seguia sonrojada e Itachi le dice

- Yo no queria pelear- itachi con una sonrisa maliciosa y a la vez dulce

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Yo soy tu enemiga- Sakura

- Lo se- Itachi

Sakura se levanta, pero antes de que lograra escapar de las garras del uchiha, este la agarro del brazo, pero ella se zafo y corrió

- La voy a dejar ir…- Itachi sonríe maliciosamente

Con Naruto y la vie…digo Tsunade

- ¿Sakura estará bien?- Naruto

- No te preocupes por ella, ya no es como la de antes…- Tsunade- "No quiero preocuparlo"

- Bueno vie…digo tsunade nos vemos mañana- naruto se va

- "cuando va a aprender a decirme hokage o Tsunade-sama?"

En la aldea del sonido

- Señor, ¿para que me llamaba?- Suigetsu

- Para que los 4 intentemos localizar donde se encuentra Itachi- ¿?

- Si, señor, dentro de poco investigaremos Juugo y yo, porque karin solo molesta- Suigetsu

- Es verdad- Juugo

- No es verdad- Karin enfadada

- Karin ya!- ¿?

- Sasuke- lo agarra del brazo- no te enojes

- Salí- Sasuke la separa de el

- Esta piba no tiene remedio ··u- Juugo

- Es una garrapata- Suigetsu

Al otro día

- No puedo olvidar lo de ayer…el me quito mi primer beso…aunque…no fue tan feo…-Sakura

- Claro que no, si ese Itachi es re guapo!- Inner

- Callate! Ese beso no lo quería con él

- ¿Con Sasuke? Olvidalo de una vez…

- Tienes razón, el no vendrá por mi- Sakura se tira boca arriba sobre la cama

- Sakura-chan!- Naruto que llamaba desde afuera

- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué paso?- Sakura se asomó por la ventana

- La vieja nos espera en el despacho

- Ok, ya bajo

Se cambio y todo lo demás, y fue donde Naruto

En el despacho de Tsunade

- ¿Para que nos llamo Tsunade-sama?- Sakura

- Itachi apareció en Konoha- Tsunade

- "Ya lo sabía ··u"- pensaba Sakura

- ¿Qué?- naruto

- Si, vino a la aldea a hacer algo…seguro quiere llevarte a vos…- Tsunade miró a Naruto

- No puede ser- Sakura

- Si Sakura, tendremos que tratar de proteger a Naruto y a la aldea…- Tsunade

- ¿Y que haremos ahora?- Sakura

- Solo descansar…prepararse para lo que viene…- Tsunade

- Hai!- ambos se van.

Naruto a su casa y Sakura va donde habia ido la noche anterior. Se sentó en una rama de un árbol y miró el cielo…tratando de relajarse…de pronto vienen a su mente recuerdos del beso con el hermano de Sasuke, se toca los labios con las manos…Alguien aparece

- Veo que no te has olvidado de mi beso- ¿?


	3. Capítulo 3: Dudas

- ¡Itachi!- Sakura baja del arbol

- Mi hermanito no se sabe lo que se pierde…

- ¿Tu dices?

- Si…- itachi se acerca hacía ella

- Espera nosotros somos enemigos

- Mmm…pero podemos dejar se serlo…

- Haber ¿Cómo?

- Asi- Itachi la agarra de la cintura y la besa…y ahí estaba ella…besando a otro hombre que no fuera Sasuke…besando al hombre que le robó su primer beso…besando a un ninja de rango S…que quiere matar a su mejor amigo…pero ese beso hizo que olvide por completo todo eso…y ella le correspondió…pero

- ¿Qué tramas Uchiha?- cortando el beso

- Nada…nada que no pueda hacer ni realizar

- No juegues conmigo, no soy un juguete

- Para mi no lo sos

- …

- De verdad…ya te lo probé…dos veces

- Sos un ninja de rango S, buscas matar a mi amigo y decis que no soy un juguete…no lo se

- No te voy a presionar…pero quiero que nos encontremos a la tarde en el parque…

- ¿Para?

- Ya lo sabrás- Itachi se esfumó en una nube

- "Que rápido"

A la noche, en la casa de Sakura

- No puedo dejar de pensar en él…que me pasa- Sakura

- Estas sintiendo algo por el…- Inner

- No!! No puede ser

- Es que tenes que ser tan ignorante?

- Ummm…déjate de joder

- Si yo soy vos!

- Déjame

- ··u


	4. Capítulo 4:¿Por qué?

Al otro dia…Con Sakura

La pelirrosa se despertó toda despeinada (no se lo que estuvo haciendo XD)…

Se preparo para la "supuesta" cita con Itachi

Salió fue a la plaza y no había nadie…estaba desierto

- ··u ¿me habrá mentido?- sakura

- No- sintió la respiración de alguien en el cuello

- "Me asuste"- pensaba Sakura

- Como dije que te cite, vine no voy a faltar- Sakura no se queria dar vuelta…no queria verlo a los ojos- ¿No te vas a dar vuelta?- itachi la abraza de la cintura

- "º/º que hago?"- Sakura

- Bueno, yo te ayudo- Itachi la dio vuelta para que ella lo mirara, pero ella solo miraba al piso y sonrojada- Mirame a los ojos

- Mmmm… no lo se- Sakura

- Pues, entonces- Itachi le levantó la cara y la miro fijamente a los ojos y ella se decidio a hacerlo tambien- Muy bien…

- No me trates asi!- Sakura

- Bueno…no te enojes…que sonriendo te queda mejor

- Mmmm…pues gracias….- Sakura se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

- "Me dan ganas de besarla, que hago?"- Itachi

Sakura lo miro a los ojos…se perdió en ellos…Itachi solo se acerco a su cara (todavía tenia la mano en su barbilla)…la beso..pero lo que no sabian es que alguien los estaba espiando

- ¿Qué? No lo puedo creer…igualmente Sakura no lo quiere- ¿?

Luego del beso…

- Itachi…me tengo que ir…-Sakura

- Bueno…buenas noches angelito- Itachi le besa la frente

- º/º I-igual- Sakura se va a su casa

Esa misma noche…Sakura no podia dormir…por lo que decidio hacer algo…

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?...mmm…- Sakura

- Has un poema…a ti te salen…y bastante bien…- Inner

- Tienes razón- Sakura se puso a escribir un poema…triste

**Los años pasan...**

**No te he vuelto a ver**

**Mi alma se inunda de tristeza**

**Y rencor a la vez**

**Te dije mis sentimientos,**

**Solo oí un "gracias"**

**Y desde ese momento**

**No te he vuelto a ver**

**...te extraño**

**Estos años que han pasado**

**Me hicieron entender**

**Que no volverás por mí,**

**Que me abandonaste,**

**Me dejaste sola,**

**Cuando partiste,**

**En mi corazón reinó la oscuridad,**

**Pues me despreciaste**

**No te importo si te queria o no**

**Me dejaste sola y abandonada**

**Te dije que te quedaras,**

**O de lo contrario me llevarías contigo,**

**Pero tu solo te dejaste llevar por la ira,**

**Por el odio,**

**Por venganza,**

**Por un deseo que esperas hacer realidad,**

**Que anhelas con todo tu corazón**

**He hecho todo para que vuelvas,**

**Te lo rogué**

**Te lo rogué millones de veces**

**Pero no me has hecho caso**

**Y por eso y por mi bien**

**Trataré de olvidarte con todas mis fuerzas**

**No puedo cargar más con esto**

**Ya sufrí demasiado**

**Voy a olvidarte,**

**Lo voy a hacer**

- Fuaaa…que poema te mandaste!- Inner

- Gracias- Sakura estaba triste

- No te preocupes, lo vas a olvidar- Inner

- Si! Lo haré- Sakura se acostó en la cama y se dispuso a dormir


	5. Capítulo 5: Eres tú

Al otro día

- Sakura- chan!!, la vieja nos está esperando- Naruto

- Hola Naruto-kun- Sakura se asoma y lo saluda desde la ventana

- Sakura-chian, la vieja tiene noticias de alguien…-Naruto

- ¿De quien?

- No se, pero mejor date prisa…

- OK- Sakura se cambio, desayuno (tomo jugo de naranja no mas) y todo lo demás

En el despacho de Tsunade

- Hola Kakashi-sensei, hola Tsunade-sama- Sakura

- Hola a los 2- Naruto

- Hola Sakura, Naruto- Tsunade

- Hola chicos- kakashi

- Los cite para decirles que se va a unir un integrante mas al grupo 7, ustedes ya lo conocen- Tsunade

- ¿Quién es?- Sakura y Naruto

- Pasa- Tsunade

La persona…el nuevo integrante de el grupo 7…pasa

- Tu…-Sakura

- Eres tu…teme…- Naruto con cara de alegria y tristeza a la vez

- Hola- Sasuke sin ninguna expresión

- Sensei…tengo prisa…me tengo que ir….gomen…-Sakura salio de la oficina

Mientras ella caminaba por la calle alguien la toma del brazo por atrás

- ¿Qué te pasa que no me saludas?- ¿?

- Hola Sasuke- Sakura

- ¿Y el -kun?

- Ya no soy esa niña de antes….te llamo como se me canta

- No!- Sasuke la agarro fuerte del brazo

- Sasuke me lastimas…- Sakura

- Pues…me voy- Sasuke se va

- ··u eh? No lo entiendo- Sakura

- Es que solo me entendes a mi…- alguien la agarra de la cintura

- Itachi ¿no?- Sakura si voltearse

- Que bueno que me reconozcas…-Itachi

- Itachi…- Sakura agarra a Itachi de las manos (no se dio vuelta…agarro las manos que tenia el en su cintura)

- ¿Qué paso Sakura?

- Nunca hablamos seriamente…- Sakura se dio vuelta

- ¿De que?

- De esto…- Sakura se referia a la "supuesta pareja"

- Creo que no tenemos que hablar de eso…eso está muy claro

- No, no lo esta…siento que como esto es un juego y yo soy el juguete…- Sakura mira a un costado

- ¡Ya te dije que no eras un juguete!- Itachi furioso por la ignorancia de sus sentimientos a la pelirrosa la zamarreo

- L-lo siento- Sakura no lo miraba a los ojos

- Perdón…- le agarra el mentón con la mano, le acaricia la cara y la abraza

- I-itachi…entonces es verdad…tu me…- Sakura interrumpida

- Yo te quiero…pero no se si vos sentís lo mismo que yo…

Sakura no sabia que decir…ni como reaccionar… ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía?... ¿Lo queria a el o a Sasuke?...solo ella lo abraza y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Itachi

- ¿Sakura?

- Si… ¿Qué?

- No me respondiste…

- Yo…yo…-Sakura dudaba

Itachi activo el Mangekyou Sharingan y miró fijamente a Sakura…ella se dio cuenta de que el queria leerle la mente…

- No!- Sakura cierra los ojos y lleva sus manos a su cara

- Sakura…

- ¡¡No!!- Sakura sale corriendo, ella solo quería que le lea la mente, no queria…


	6. Capítulo 6: Mis sentimientos

Al otro día…el despertador (nuevo XD) sono en la casa de cierta pelirrosa…eran las 6:30…estuvo casi toda la noche sin dormir, pensando sus sentimientos hacia Itachi…se vio al espejo tenia ojeras y estaba desganada…desayunó….se fue de su casa al despacho de la Godaime…en el camino solo miraba al piso…hasta que se tropezo con alguien y ella se cayó

- Perdón…-Sakura

- Sakura…eres tu? (no es el fantasma de Canterville XD)- ¿? Le extendió la mano para levantarse

- Sasuke-kun…

- Sakura- Sasuke se acerca a ella pero ella se corre

- ¿Qué haces Sasuke?

- Quédate quieta- Sasuke se acerco a la cara de la kunoichi y estaban a unos centímetros de diferencia

- No!- Sakura corre la cara para que no la bese, Sasuke la golpea contra un arbol…y la besa…Sakura solo no se movió, luego intenta besarlo…y cuando lo hace, se dio cuenta que no sentia lo mismo que cuando besaba a Itachi…Sasuke corto el beso y le dijo enojado

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿no me amabas?- Sasuke

-…- no sabia que decir- Tenemos que ir a la oficina de Tsunade

- La próxima no te escapas…- Sasuke se adelanta

- "¿Qué me paso? A Sasuke lo ame toda mi vida…me dio el beso que tanto esperaba…y…cuando lo beso…pienso en Itachi…sera que…no! No es asi!"- pensaba Sakura en camino a la oficina de Tsunade

Capítulo 7: Mis sentimientos

Oficina de la Godaime

Allí estaban Sasuke y Sakura pero Naruto no…

- ¿Qué paso con Naruto?- Sakura

- Este niñato… x se habrá quedado dormido

- Si, como es el, por ahí si…- Shizune

- Chicos…no hay nada que hacer hoy…solo saben…deben proteger a Naruto…de…de la Akatsuki- Tsunade

- Si- ambos

- Pueden irse…- tsunade

- "O sea que vine en vano "- pensaba Sakura mientras salía.

Sasuke la seguía…Sakura se dio cuenta de eso, dejo sus pensamientos de lado y apuró el paso

Sasuke noto esto así que la alcanzó y la agarró del brazo. Sakura obviamente que intenta zafarse, pero no podía

- Soltame Uchiha!- Sakura enfadada

- Uhm?

- Que me sueltes!!- Sakura golpeo el suelo con su súper fuerza, pero como no tenía mucha fuerza…estaba un poco débil y cansada se calló al piso. Sasuke cayó bien (como gato xD) y se tiro arriba de ella

- Salí- lo golpeo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía con la pierna, pero Sasuke otra vez callo bien (··u)

Sakura se levanto y corrió con lo más que podía…no le gustaba que la trataran así…de esa forma…pero se dio cuenta que estaba siendo cobarde…y no quería ser mas un estorbo…entonces paró de correr, miró a Sasuke y le dijo

- Ven! Pelea conmigo, si quieres besarme no lo harás- Sakura

- Veamos…- Sasuke hizo un jutsu de inmovilización ( el de orochimaru)- No quiero lastimarte…mi flor de cerezo

- Tuya? Jajaja no me hagas reír…no soy de nadie y menos de vos!- Sakura inmovilizada

- Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…cuando aprenderas…esta vez…-se acerca- no escaparás- Sasuke se acerca a ella con intención de besarla…Sakura solo mira…ella estaba paralizada…Sasuke se acerca a ella…sintiendo se respiración entrecortada…Sakura solo cierra los ojos y el Uchiha se dispone a besarla, pero antes alguien los separa golpeando a Sasuke con una patada (y lo hace volar XD).El hombre agarro a Sakura entre sus brazos y se dirigieron a un lugar casi desierto

- I-Itachi…Ho…-interrumpida

- Si…ya se tu respuesta

- Itachi no es lo que…-interrumpida otra vez (déjala hablar ItaCHI!! ··X)

- Cállate!

- NO! Escúchame tu! Es que no me escuchas! Eres un egoísta!- Sakura enfadada por el malentendido

- ¿Yo egoísta? Yo pienso que tu lo eres…solo piensas en ti

- No es así…yo estuve pensando…

- Ya se tu respuesta! Basta! Me largo de aquí!- Itachi se da vuelta como para irse, pero siente que algo lo ataja por el brazo, era la mano de Sakura que intentaba detenerlo

- No te vayas…por favor- Sakura empieza a llorar

- No harás nada con llorar- Itachi cuando la vio así…mal a la kunoichi, le dio una puntada en el pecho- "Que es esto?"Me voy

Itachi finalmente se fue, dejando a la pelirrosada sola…ella volvió a su casa, y mientras camina, encuentra a Sasuke que la abraza

- Yo sabía Sakura…el no te quiere…y tu tampoco

- Sasuke-kun…gracias…- llora mas

- No llores mas…- le saca las lagrimas con la mano- El no se lo merece

- M-me t-tengo q-que ir (nota: habla así porque estaba llorando…era obvio)

- Te acompaño?

- Bueno…

Cuando llegaron a la casa se despidieron

- Bueno, hasta mañana- Sasuke la besa

- Hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun- Sakura sonrojada

- Chau- Sasuke se va, pero se voltea antes de que Sakura entre a la casa- Ah! Y no llores mas

- No lo haré- sonríe falsamente

Toda la noche la kunoichi lloro, no quería perder a Itachi, esa era la verdad…aparte…Itachi quería matar a Naruto…tenía que hablar con el y con Tsunade pronto…

Al otro día

Suena el despertador…otro día nuevo para la kunoichi pelirrosada…Ella solo contemplaba el amanecer…era verdad…no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche…Se baño, desayuno y demás…Y fue a la oficina de la 5º Hokage

- Hola Sakura…¿Qué haces aquí un fin de semana?- Tsunade

- Hola Tsunade-sama…es que quería decirle algo…

- ¿Qué es?

- Itachi Uchiha…el no quiere matar a Naruto…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Yo…yo…soy…era…su novia

- ¡¡QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE??

- No se enoje! Solo vine a decirle que no ordene a matar a Itachi…por ahora…por favor


End file.
